30Kisses: At the Beginning
by Anorexia
Summary: Written for Livejournal's 30kisses - For Neji and Tenten, the phrase 'My first kiss' happens more then once. - NejixTenten. AU chapters. Slight OOC. Hints of LeexTenten. - Hiatus
1. Unnecessary

Title: Unnecessary  
Author: Anorexia  
Fandom: Naruto  
Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
Theme: #24 - Good night  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

_(Author's Notes - My computer is acting weird, so I am unable to insert the bar to seperate the story from my notes. So until I get my computer fixed, please bare with me. Thank you.)_

"Alright team," our teacher, Gai-Sensei says with much pride as always, "we continue with our mission first thing tomorrow morning. So...I want you all to get some sleep and gather some strength for tomorrow!." He smiled and gave us the usual thumbs up.

"Right Gai-Sensei!" Lee, my teammate, who knew neither Genjutsu nor Ninjutsu - only Taijutsu, thrust his right arm into the air and brought it down into a salute. "I will be ready for the continue of tomorrow's mission!"

Our Sensei smiled. "Good Lee. Now go sleep and gather your strength."

I quickly headed back to the tent, and grab the clothes I would change into for the night. I never did like holding the others up, Lee would rush me and tell me how I needed to hurry so we could rest. And Tenten...well...she never did complain about me changing or taking to long to do anything. I left the tent as Tenten arrived. "Hey Neji..." She said quietly. I didn't reply, I hardly ever did.

It took only a minute or two for me to change and hold up my clothing for the next morning. I never was long on Gai-Sensei and Tenten's standards. They always were amazed of how fast I did many things. As I headed back to the tents, I noticed Tenten was outside waiting. Most likely waiting for Lee to finish. She was already changed into her pajama's. They seemed to be her favorite, she wore them often - Dark pink with shorts for bottoms and a button up top. Why did she wear such nice clothing? It's pointless to wear beautiful things when you're a Ninja.

She gave a smile when I became a little closer. "I'm waiting for Lee to finish changing." I didn't reply. What would I say to that anyway? Her smile disappeared when Lee walked out of the tent, wearing his own pajama's. "Good, Neji, quickly change...oh, I see you already did. Good! We can get some rest for tomorrow's mission!." Lee said enthusiastically, as he rushed back into the tent. Tenten turned her body around and headed back inside the tent, pausing at the entrance, she stood there for a while. "Good night Neji..." came from her lips after moments of silence, and she continued back into the tent.

Within a few minutes of turning off the lamp that hung in the tent, Lee and Tenten fell asleep. I stayed awake though. I normally was the last one to fall asleep. This time I felt as if I was supposed to do something before I slept. It drove me mad trying to figure out what exactly I was supposed to do. '

"Neji..."

It wasn't unusual to hear Tenten talking in her sleep, some nights she'd carry a deep conversation with her dream, it was rare for her to call out anyone's name though. I shifted my body weight and looked over at Tenten. She was laying on her left side, legs pulled close to her chest as if she was cold, and her hands clutching her pillow, like an infant would. Her waist-long brown hair was no longer in the usual buns, but pulled into a simple ponytail to keep it from getting in the way. Her lips were slightly parted and she breathed lightly, her chest creating a small pattern.  
Up...

Down...

Up...

Down...

That was what I was supposed to do. Slowly, I slipped out of my sleeping-bag and quietly walked over to her sleeping body. She looked so much more beautiful up-close while she slept. Innocent and pure, like she had never done a thing wrong once in her life. I lowered my head. What _was _I doing? Was I really going to do this? She's my teammate, it's almost forbidden.

I slightly shook my head and lowered my head a bit more. Though this action was unnecessary, deep down, my mind and body was telling me it was the _right _thing to do. I was an inch away from her a lips. Gently, I pushed my lips upon her soft, delicate ones. I didn't hold the kiss for very long, in fear of waking her up. She looked to peaceful to be disturbed. Once my head was hovering above hers once more, I gave a very faint smile.

"Good night Tenten..."

_(Author's Notes - Gah, that was pathetic. Everyone is very OOC, (mainly Neji) forgive me on that...please, no flames would be nice._

_Thank you for reading.)_


	2. Vanilla

Title: Memory  
Author: Anorexia  
Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
Fandom: Naruto  
Theme: # 23: Candy  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will.

* * *

It was another hot day in Konoha. The sun baked on us while we trained long and hard, making us exhausted within minutes of arriving to train. Of course my teammates, didn't see this as a problem, but more of a challenge. Lee went straight ahead and began practicing his Taijutsu directly under the sun, never taking a small break for water until he finished what he started. Neji did his usual routine of training that Gai-Sensei instructed, thankfully he didn't push himself and took drinks of cool water when it was needed. By the time it hit noon we were all drained. The sun was directly above us, taking away all of our energy and will to move. 

When Gai-Sensei arrived with our lunches shortly after we sat down with exhaustion, I noticed he was not only carrying out lunch boxes but a brown paper bag.

"Gai-Sensei, what's in the brown bag?." Lee asked, standing up and rushing over to him.

Our Sensei set our lunch boxes down on the ground next to mysterious brown bag. "Well, I noticed how hot and tiring today was for you guys so." He reached his hand into the brown bag "...I bought you all a carton of ice-cream." Sure enough, there, in his hand was a carton of plain Vanilla ice-cream.

"Oh Gai-Sensei, you are so good to us!." Lee said immediately, admiring both the Gai-Sensei and the ice-cream. Sensei reached back into the bag and pulled out four bowls and spoons. "You all deserve it anyway for your awesome power of youth!." With one of the spoons still in his right hand, he formed a 'thumbs-up' hand sign and did his usual smile.

Lee and I were ecstatic, we quickly engulfed our lunch and lined up to get the ice-cream before the heat made it melt. Turning my head I noticed that Neji was under the nearest tree alone with no bowl of ice-cream. Typical Neji, alone with no one to bother him. Getting an idea, I grabbed the extra spoon that was for Neji, took my bowl of ice-cream and happily walked over to him. "Neji, do you want some ice-cream?" I said, holding the small bowl of plain Vanilla ice-cream in front of his face, only hoping he'd say yes.

"No..."

"Oh..." I huffed out. "Are you sure? It'll taste good compared to the hot and dry feeling in your mouth."

His eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm sure."

I frowned and leaned my body against the same tree he was against. "You're no fun Neji..." I dipped my spoon in the sweet and picked up a small amount of it and slipped it into my mouth, enjoying the new cool Vanilla flavor. "Mmm...so good." I said, hoping that my enjoyment would push him to get the ice-cream. One small spoonful at a time I ate the ice-cream, making small noises or comments of enjoyment. I was soon at the point where there was only a few spoonfuls left. The ice-cream was quickly melting due to the heat and I knew that the ice-cream in the container that Gai-Sensei had wouldn't be any better then my bowl.  
"Neji, will you have at least one spoon of ice-cream?." I sweetly asked, holding the spoon in front of him like I did with the bowl.

He eyed my spoon with it's contents of melting ice-cream. "I suppose...if it will make you happy..."

I happily nodded my head and moved the spoon closer to his face. "Open up..." Reluctantly, Neji opened his mouth, just enough for my barely get my spoon in. He quickly swallowed the ice-cream as though it was murder for him to intake.

"So?" I ask. "What do you think?."

"It's good I suppose..." He lightly licked his lips to intake more of the Vanilla.

I got another spoonful ready. "Do you want another?"

He nodded yes.

Once again I placed the spoon in his mouth and then pulled it back out. Accidently getting a bit on the edge of his mouth.

"Neji you have..." Using myself as an example I pointed to the area of his mouth where the ice-cream was.

Mirroring me, he went to the opposite side of his mouth and whipped the wrong side of his mouth.

"No...here..." I leaned closer to Neji's mouth and pressed my mouth upon his own and whipped the ice-cream off with my lips. I was stunned of my action, I could have just used my finger to remove the ice-cream, but instead it had to be my mouth. It was the same as kissing him. I quickly pulled my mouth away from his and blushed.

"Sorry...I know I could've used my finger...I-I don't know what came over me..." I panicked. How was he going to react? What would he say? What would he do?

"Tenten..." He started. My heart started beating faster - this was it.

"Do you have anymore ice-cream?."

* * *

Author's note - I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the last. I promise in the next one I'll make it up big time. Okay...now _that_ last part _was _OOC. Also when he said "if it will make you happy." I'm using it in the tone of irritation for example when someone is asking for you to do something and keep asking you until you break, you'd say "Fine, if it will make you happy." I just wanted to clear that up in case it was mistaken for other meanings. (It was actually was really hard to tie candy into a kiss yet keep in some-what in character.) 

Thank you for reading


	3. Memory

Title: Memory  
Author: Anorexia  
Pairing: Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
Fandom: Naruto  
Theme: # 29 - The sound of waves  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and never will.

* * *

It was our last day in the Village Hidden in the Waves and I didn't want to go home. Unlike Konoha, this village had peace, and there was always time to finish everything, but within Konoha there was never enough time and everything seemed to be rushed. I had grown deeply attached to this village and didn't want to believe that tonight was our last night here. The village was grateful for our hospitality and was throwing a small feast for us. I had only a small meal and left to spend my last few hours here with my feet in the water. 

I had taken off my shoes and placed them on a nearby rock. With the others enjoying the feast I knew this would be a relaxing moment as I placed my feet on the wet sand. The texture of the sand felt good between my toes and small waves that came to shore every couple of seconds felt soothing. The water was at first cold but I was soon use to it. I then began walking along the shore-line, the water splashed against the bottom of my legs and sent a refreshed feeling each time. Yes, unlike Konoha this place was peaceful.

As I walked further along the shore I noticed a few shells were brought up from the sea. Beautiful shells of different unusual colors of purple, pink, green, and blue. I smiled and picked up a few of the shells, only grabbing the most beautiful ones. I gently placed each shell in my hoister on my leg and continued with the walk until a familiar voice interrupted me.

"Tenten? What are you doing?"

Startled, I turned around and saw Neji. I smiled and gently kicked the water. "Just walking...care to join me?" I wouldn't mind if he joined, I'm sure he'd enjoy the water and peace.

Neji didn't give me a proper answer, all he did was walk up beside me. He must've known that his shoes would become heavy and squishy if they were wet, his were removed as well. So, side by side we walked down the shore bank, enjoying the sound of waves and each others company. The farther we walked the more quiet it became, soon we were unable to hear the sound of talk and laughter from the feast. Curiosity then got the better of me.

"Why aren't you at the feast, Neji?" I made another splash of water.

"I became bored." He replied, keeping the same facial expression and movement. It was times like these when I wished he'd become more open, like the water.

Our walk continued with silence, and I enjoyed it. Neji's company made the thought of leaving this wonderful place less painful. But still, even with the silence that was an enjoyment, I wanted to talk, wanted to talk to him and get to know him better. We had been teammates for so long, yet knew so little. Some say that the Ocean brings people together. I wonder if that is true.

While we continued walking, I picked up a few sea shells on the way. Each one more beautiful then the other. "Do you like shells, Neji?" I held a dark blue one in front of him. "I feel as if they tell a story from the sea...a hidden story that has no end and never will, only a beginning."

Neji studied the shell. "Put it back." I raised a brow at him. "Put it back? Why?." I looked at the shell to see if there was something wrong with it.

He took the shell from my hand and set it back down where I found it. "It's a home. You wouldn't like it if someone came in and stole your home would you?."

"No, I guess not." I quickly checked through the shells I had previously grabbed, making sure I wasn't bothering another.

Once again, our walk continued. We had almost traveled to the end of the shore bank together, and I was growing cold. I began to walk closer to him, hoping he'd understand what I was doing. It was nearing midnight and the nights were a little cold in this village, and with what the both of us were wearing and walking through the water, it was only going to make us a little bit more colder.

"Do you want to head back?" He asked, "It looks like you're getting to cold."

"Not yet." I shivered, "I want to finish this walk, then we can head back."

He nodded and continued being silent.

Our walk ended a few minutes later, I felt dumb for still having my shoes on the other end of the bank and explained it to him. Thankfully he understood and we walked up the stairs that led to shore and headed back that way so we'd be closer to the heat lamps that were along the sidewalk , making the walk easier. It took us only half the time to the other end of the sidewalk then it did for us to reach the other end of the shore. Neji was kind enough to get my shoes for me. As I waited I went through the shells I kept. The prettiest of all was a dark purple one, the color swirled with some white, blending it into a near tie-dye color.

"Here are your shoes." Neji said, dropping them in my lap.

I thanked him and smiled. "It's to bad we have to leave this place...it's so calm, peaceful and the smell of salt water it nice compared to the strong dirt smell in Konoha..."

"I suppose..."

"And the best part is..." I ran my fingers along the shells bumps. "I have a great memory to take home with me from this village..."

"What would that be?."

"Walking down the shore bank with you..."

"I would hardly call that a memory..." He said with a disapproval tone.

"Oh really? Well what would you call a great memory?." I snapped with a small tone of irritation in my voice.

"A memory is something special, something you'll know you'll never forget because it was your first or last of something. Or maybe it was something meaningful. A walk on the shore bank, I highly doubt, is meaningful." He said with strong pride in his voice.

I sat there, staring at my purple shell. So Neji wouldn't even call my shell a memory?

"Alright, since you know what a memory is. Give me or take me to the first of something."

Before I knew it, his lips were pressed firmly against mine. I was in complete bliss and had shut my eyes tightly and moved in a tad deeper within the kiss. I couldn't hear the laughing and talking that was still going on, I could no longer hear the people walking by, or the flapping of a birds wings. All I heard was the sound of waves.

He pulled away from my mouth with a small smile. "There...your first kiss. That's a good memory to take back with you."

* * *

Author's notes - Gah, I should really try to make Neji not so OOC. But he's so hard to write with emotions so each time the kiss would be really boring if I didn't put them in...oh well...

Thank you for reading.


	4. Beautiful Flower

**Title: **Beautiful Flower**  
Author: **Anorexia**  
Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten**  
Fandom: **Naruto**  
Theme: **#11 - Gardenia**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, if I did there would be _a lot_ more romance.

Author's note - Although the Gardenia only blooms in the mid-spring and mid-summer, this story will have to be in-accurate since Tenten's birthday is in the very beginning of March. So please, bare with me.

* * *

What was the best flower to give a girl? 

I looked at the many bouquets and singles the flower shop had along the walls. Roses, Lilies, Daffodils, some of the flowers I had never seen or heard of before. The different colors and aroma's of the plant irritated my eyes and nose. I knew it didn't have to be a flower, but it seemed to be the easiest thing to give a girl.

"Neji?" An irritating and prideful voice called out my name. "What are you doing here?"

I turned and faced the person who called out my name - Yamanaka Ino, her family owned and ran the small flower shop. She had a quizzical look on her face, one of her hands placed on her hip and her body was tilted in a feminine way that most girls in the village stood. The girl never did give out proper manners, so instead of asking me if she could help me with my search she moved the topic into herself.

"You didn't come here to see me did you?" She giggled lightly. "I doubt you're here to buy flowers."

"No. That is the reason why I came here." I was becoming more annoyed then I already was.

Her face went back to it's confused look. "You came to buy flowers? For who?."

"A friend..." I looked around the walls a bit more, hoping to hurry my visit at this flower shop.

She raised her eyebrow. "Okay...well! _I_ would recommend the rose, it's the symbol of love and passion." She picked up a single red rose and held it close to her face, becoming passionate with her definition of the flower.

"It's not what I'm looking for." I said stiffly.

She dropped the flower away from her face and frowned. "Fine. How about the Gardenia?" Ino pointed to a large humid casing with several white and pale yellow flowers. "They're sell really big in the mid-spring and mid-summer. But they also are very hard to grow, they need warm, high humid areas to live. If you buy a Gardenia, I'll even give you the correct potting soil if you want to plant it in the ground." Her voice went back to it's annoying and prideful tone.

I looked at the flower, it did seem to match what I was looking for, elegant petals and a sturdy looking steam.

"That will do."

Ino gave a smile and gently prepared the Gardenia, encasing it in a smaller casing and wrapped it up in a royal blue wrapping paper. "Here you go. Enjoy Neji." She gave me a small wink and handed me the flower.

With the Gardenia in the palms, I walked down the streets of Konoha. I was given a few looks of curiosity as I passed by. "It will be worth it." I told myself, finally reaching my destination. The building was small, but large enough to fit a family of four. I knocked on the door and awaited for someone to answer.

"Neji! I'm so glad you came!." My teammate, Tenten opened the door. I was amazed she didn't change her clothes for the occasion. It was still the pink Chinese top and deep green pants. She wore her Headband across her forehead as always and kept her hair in it's usual buns. "Come on in, Gai-Sensei and Lee are already here." She stretched out her arm and pulled me in. "You can leave the gift on the table." She then pointed to a small coffee table that stood alone in the hallway, but was accompanied but two packages.

Tenten guided me her living room. There was my other teammate and our Sensei.

"Neji, it's about time you joined us. Tenten already cut her cake." Lee said, holding up a large piece of chocolate cake.

Gai-Sensei nodded. "Yes. What took you so long?"

"Buying a birthday gift isn't really that easy." I snapped as Tenten handed me my own piece of cake.

"I suppose since everyone is here, we can open the gifts now." She suggested, walking back to the hallway, and then bringing out one gift at a time.

She first opened Gai-Sensei's. It wasn't a surprise what had given her; another matching outfit like his.

"You told me earlier this year that you outgrew your old one, Tenten." He smiled and a small flash from his teeth appered. "So, I went and bought you a new one!."

At first her expression was in shock, but she managed to cough through it. "Th-thank you Gai-Sensei..." She set the gift aside and returned his smile.

"The next one is from me, Tenten, open it!." Ecstatically, Lee handed her the package.

I could tell that she was unsure about the gift. Knowing Lee it had to be something to do with training.

"Oh, Lee, it's beautiful!."

She pulled out a deep pink with gold dragons Chinese gown.

"It's made from some of the finest silk from the Village Hidden in the Rain." He said proudly. "When we went on our mission there last year, I knew your birthday was coming up, so I decided it would be the perfect gift to give you!."

Tenten stood up and held the gown firmly against her body. "Thank you so much Lee."

I glanced down at my gift. I'm sure it was the one thing Tenten wouldn't want for her birthday, something that needed so much humidity, and would die our within a couple of weeks.

"And Neji, this is from you, right?." She picked up my gift and began to remove the wrapping.

"Oh it's gorgeous, Neji! What kind of flower is it?." She held up the casing and examined the flower more.

"It's a Gardenia." I said. "They normally grow around tropical areas in the mid-spring and summer. They also need a lot of humidity."

"I've heard of those flowers." Lee started. "Sometimes people will give them to a person only if they have deep love for them."

Tenten turned a light pink. "Did you know that, Neji?."

I shook my head. "No...Yamanaka Ino sold it to me, she didn't give me _that_ kind of information though."

The birthday "party" went for a few more hours, and it was late before we left.

"Neji. Thank you for the Gardenia..." Tenten said quietly, holding the case against her chest. "I've never seen such a beautiful flower before."

I shifted my eyes to her. Her head was hung low and I noticed a light blush underneath her eyes.

"You're welcome." I said, I may as well be nice to her on her birthday.

"It may seem girly, but I really like flowers. And I just want to thank you so much for giving me the most beautiful flower of all." She lifted her head up and gave me a small smile.

"So..." She gently pressed her lips on my cheek, giving me a small kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

Author's note - Oh so cheesy! Lol. 

Thank you for reading.


	5. Letter of Love

**Title: **Letter of Love  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme: **#2 - News; letter  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Author's notes - Since it's so hard to write in Neji's POV, here is another in Tenten's. I already have planned the few that will be in his POV for those of you who is curious. (So far out of the thirty about five or ten will be in his POV, sorry)

* * *

Dear Neji... 

I feel so awkward in many ways for writing this letter to you. I've never been good at writing anything other then my exams, so I am most certain that by the time I am finished with this letter it will come out all wrong...I may as well start what I have to say now.

Last night was the most amazing night of my life. Never before had I been so happy and I thank you for the joy you gave me. But I also apologize for running off without any words when you first kissed me. It was my first, and I scared for many reasons. I don't know why, but I was in fear of being rejected, though I am sure that was how you felt when I ran off. I feel terrible about doing so, and I am not ready to yet face you in person and after you read this letter, I still do not know if I will be ready to face you once more.

The kiss you gave me was amazing. Never before I had felt so many emotions mixed inside of me. I was full of emotions, yet emptiness at the same time. When your lips first touched mine I felt a uneasy feeling, almost as if I was about to faint but once they were fully upon my own I had calmed down and was beginning to feel the mixed emotions. What was I supposed to feel? Looking back now, I suppose it should've been happiness.

When your lips then parted from mine I wanted to confess so many things to you, but I was to scared to let out my emotions in fear of what I might get in return. Now, after that night I have neither slept nor ate, only thought. Thought only of what to do next in my life and I have come to my conclusion.

Neji, I love and adore you. In these five years of being teammates with you I always wanted to know what you thought about me, the kiss of course told me everything I needed to know. I suppose I only ran away because it seemed more fantasy like then reality. This letter has become easier to write now that I have confessed my feelings towards you. I only hope that since I ran away, I am not too-late.

With love,

Tenten

* * *

Author's note - Hm, Tenten seems a little poetic in this...forgive me, now I've made her OOC! 

Thank you for reading though!


	6. Strange Singing Voice

**Title**: Strange Singing Voice  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #14 - Radio-Cassette Player  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Naruto_ or the songs _Haruka Kantra _and _Ryuusei_. They belong to Masashi-Sama, Asian Kung-Fu Generation and TiA.  
**Author's Notes: **Even though there are songs in the story, it isn't exactally a song-fic. Oh, and the lyrics that she isn't singing are in italics...(I also decided, that since Naruto is actually a Japanese show and has Japanese opening/ending theme songs, I decided to post the Japanese lryics and not the English. I do hope that's alright with everyone.)

* * *

I never was really good at singing. It was the one thing I couldn't do, no matter how hard I tried. I'd either screw up by hitting the wrong note or messed up the lyrics in a noticeable way. My mother said I should just stick to being a Ninja, but I wanted to be a normal teenage girl and singing in front of the mirror was one of the ways to stay normal. 

It was another one of those days. Once again I had my cassette player blared up to the top, I stood in front of my mirror, one of my hands wrapped tightly around my purple hairbrush and was holding it closely to my mouth as if it was a microphone. The other hand was making motions that went with the song. My body moved at the right beat with the song while I sang at the top of my lungs with the lyrics.

"Fumikomu ze akuseru! Kakehiki wa nai sa, sou dayo! Yoru wo nukeru. Nejikomu sa saigo ni, sashihiki zero sa sou dayo! Hibi wo kezuru..."

My hips swung from side to side while I shook my head and waved my free hand around. When it came to this song I was always wild and active with it, moving faster and faster with each verse of the song. I could feel the sweat of my dancing slip down my head as the song neared it's end.

"Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shirou."

I pressed the 'pause' button on my cassette player and sat down on my bed to catch my breath before the next song. My hair that was once tightly wrapped in two buns was loosely falling out, strand by strand. My body was now hot and a little sweaty. I took a sip of water and stood up.

"Alright!" I said with enthusiasm. "Next song!"

Once more, I hit the 'play' button on the player and grabbed my 'microphone'. The next song began to play, singing in the English language.

"_I believe your promise, it's too hard to give me courage, always I feel it the precious time seeing you..._"

"Ryuusei..." I said to myself, getting ready to sing the Japanese words, I didn't know the English well enough to sing them allowed, that was the only singing I wouldn't do.

The song was slower then my last, but still kept a good pace. I took a deep breathe and began to sing once more.

"Tachidomatta kado ni. Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta. Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni. Futari tsutsumu kedo..."

I gave this song a small sway and my hands moved in a different wave then the other. My head only tilted to the side and would switch with every other verse. My eyes were closed, giving it more of a romantic mood. It was a love song after all.

The English lyrics started again and my singing stopped. Next time I'd maybe try singing them, but it would be embarrassing if someone walked in on me messing the words up.

"Why did you stop?"

I screamed and turned around, holding the brush up high to be used as a weapon in case it was a rapist.

Leaning against my door, my teammate, Neji Hyuuga stood in my room. He was emotionless in the face as usual and seemed so relaxed like he had been there for a few minutes.

"Oh! Neji, it's just you..." I sighed with relief and stopped the cassette player to be polite. "What...are you doing in my room?"

He gave a small smile. "Gai-Sensei wanted me to give you a message. Your mother told me to go up to your room to give it to you." His eyes quickly dashed around my room. "You were singing so I decided not to bother you."

"I wish you did..." I muttered, my face becoming hot again. "Um..do you want to sit down?" I quickly raced over to my desk and pulled out the chair.

"No, thank you."

"So...what was the message you wanted to give me?" I didn't sit down either, it would've seemed rude to him.

"Training is going to post-poned until one thirty on Monday." He said casually.

I raised my eyebrows. "That's it?"

He nodded.

"Now I _really_ wish you bothered me...if that was all you had to tell me, it would have saved me the embarrassment of my terrible singing."

"Your singing isn't terrible." Neji continued to speak casually. "What was the name of the song you were singing?"

I blushed and reached for the cassette. "Ryuusei...b-by TiA..." I mumbled. No one had ever complimented my singing before. "Would you like to hear the rest of it?" My thumb quickly raced along the volume, and turned it down in case he wanted to hear the rest of the song.

He gave a small nod. I suppose he was just embarrassed that he wanted to hear the rest of a song most girls would prefer to men.

The singing started up again and I tempted to finish what I started.

"The song I was listening to before this would probably be more to your liking..."

"This one is nice..." Casually spoken once more. "Do you sing it often?"

I shook my head. "I just got this mix tap yesterday and I've only sung this song once or twice."

"And you've memorized the lyrics?"

"Well," I brightened up, "it's not like it's _hard_ to memorize them."

"_Yume wa ryuusei no you ni. Ameagari no niji no you ni. Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsuretekuru. Nayami tsuzukeru koto ga. Hitotsu no kotae ni naruyo. Gomakashitari shinai to chikau no._"

The song neared it's end. Why did it have to be so short? This song seemed to be the one thing that made Neji open up a little.

"Are you going to continue singing?" He asked.

"I...if you want..." I blushed once more.

I turned up the volume so it was a little bit louder and stood up. The song was nearing it's end, I only had a verse left to sing.

"Toki wa ryuusei no you ni. Nagaku hikaru o wo hiki. Matatakuma ni kakenukete yuku kara. Nidoto modoranai kyou wo. Ima to mukiau tsuyosa wo. Akirametari shinai to chikau no."

The song ended, as well that side of the tape. It gave a small _click_, letting me know it was done and I had to turn it over if I wanted to continue with the music.

"You have a pretty voice..."

I looked down at my feet and smiled. "Thank you, Neji."

He stopped leaning on my door and stood up straight. "I'll be going now..."

I walked over to him, to show him the way out like a polite hostess should. "Here, I'll walk you out..."

It didn't take long for us to reach front door.

"You should really think about singing more often, Tenten. You have a beautiful voice." He gently pressed his lips on my cheek and left.

I stood in the doorway, awed. My fingers pressed softly upon the place where he kissed me.

"Neji Hyuuga...you're a strange one..."

* * *

Author's note - Behold my Neji OOC-ness power! Muhahah! Okay, I know it sucks, but for this, it's the best I could write. 


	7. Red Roses

**Title:** Red Roses  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #19 - Red  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's notes** - Just for those of you who are confused - Each chapter is a new "story" Also, I'm sorry it's so short...I'll make the newer ones longer, I promise!

* * *

This was it...my first kiss. 

When I was a little girl, I had pictured it to be fairytale. My dream Shinobi would rescue me during a mission where I was injured. And even though we had just met and had not yet said a word to each other, we'd fall madly in love. Then, at last, when he's disposed of the enemy, we'd passionately kiss one another. Just a child's fantasy. The damsel in distress and the brave knight to rescue her. I'm sure all girls wished that their first kiss would be something special.

Now finally - after years of dreaming it was finally going to happen, it wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but I knew it would be fulfilling.

I was nervous now. What if I did it wrong? What if the kiss I gave back to him was displeasing? Would he then push me aside? Can I kiss truly tell a woman everything she needs to know about the man? I felt dizzy as my mind raced with these questions of a first kiss. Though I was perfectly clothed, I was feeling naked, and that everyone was staring at me as I was about to kiss someone as popular as he, with nothing on me.

The blood red rose he had given me earlier that night was still in my hand, I was unsure of what to do with it. The rose was never apart of my fantasy. It had no need to be here, it was messing up my order. Maybe that was why I was having so much trouble.

Because of the rose.

"I-I'm nervous..." I breathed out, letting my grip on the rose loosen.

The man in front of me let out a small smile. "There's no need to be."

He leaned closer to my lips, I was able to feel his hot breath on my mouth. My heart was pounding faster and faster and then, as our lips touched it felt as though it stopped. I closed my eyes and was now full of peace, no longer did I worry if I was doing anything wrong. Everything seemed to be going perfect.

My arms wrapped around his neck, while his snaked around my waist, making the kiss deeper. I opened up my eyes a little and looked at the hand that had the rose. Maybe it brought me good luck. I smiled in the kiss and closed my eyes to be polite.

Yes...maybe red roses brought me luck.

* * *

Author's notes - I know it's shorter then usual and I apologize about that, but look on the bright side - Neji isn't as OOC. (Not like there was any Neji in there...) 

Thank you for reading.


	8. It Shows Weakness

**Title:** It Shows Weakness  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #27 - Overflow  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto. It's all the work of Kishimoto-Sama. (I just make Neji and Tenten have cheesy kisses all the time.)

* * *

A Shinobi was never supposed to show their emotions, no matter what the circumstances were. But what about the Kunoichi? The female ninja had it hard enough, being a woman and always baring the title of 'weak' upon her shoulders. What if their love was murdered in front of them? If the day was going horribly wrong? What if the Kunoichi was in deathly pain? Would she be able to show her emotions then?

It didn't matter to me. I often broke the law of being a Ninja and let my emotions seep through. Never did I show my emotions in front of my teammates. The reaction would be too embarrassing. Lee would begin to explain that a Ninja never showed their emotions, and that it was a sign of weakness. It always did puzzle me of what Neji Hyuuga would say though, I add many suggestions of what his comment would be, but never did I expect it to be the way it was.

For some odd reason I was not myself. It wasn't like me to miss my target so many times in a row, to trip while sparring, and accidently cut myself with one of my weapons.

"Tenten, are you okay?" Lee peered over my shoulder while I tried to control the bleeding.

I nodded. "Yes Lee. It was just an accident." My once white cloth was turning into a deep red, it's purity being stolen from my blood. "Gai-Sensei has a first-aid kit, I'll just bandage up my hand. It'll be fine." The cut wasn't too deep and was hardly worth the effort to worry about.

"How'd you get that cut on your hand, Tenten?" Gai-Sensei, handed me the first-aid kit.

I lowered my head in embarrassment and shame. "I caught the weapon wrong."

"Don't worry Tenten. The power of youth is with you and you'll catch it right next time!" He flashed one of his tooth-filled smiles at me. "Now, hurry and take care of that wound. You still have a lot of practice to do before the Chuunin Exams."

I nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

This wasn't like me. What was going on? Why was I messing everything up?

Slowly and shaky, I wrapped the bandage around my hand. "This isn't like you, Tenten." Tears formed in my eyes and an overflow of depression fall upon me. "Come on Tenten..." I cried. "Pull yourself together. You're a Kunoichi!" I cried more and clenched my hands together, causing the blood and tears to overflow from my hand and eyes.

"Kunoichi and Shinobi never show their emotions. It shows weakness." A cool voice said from behind me. "So why are you showing it?"

"Not now Neji..." I hiccuped.

Hie eyes trailed down to my bloody hand. "What happened?"

I brought my hand closer to my chest, smearing blood upon the pink top. "It was an accident..."

Neji's eyes were different from usual. They seemed calm and at ease instead of angry. "You wrapped you're hand wrong..." He bent down onto one knee and undid my wrappings. "What happened?" He asked again.

"I'm having an off day..." Tears were still pouring from my eyes. "I threw a kunai into the air and caught it wrong..." I pursed my lips together. "I've just been so clumsy all week. Ouch! Not so tight!" He had just tightened the bandage around my hand.

"You're hand is wrapped properly now though." Neji stood up. "And wash your shirt, it's covered in blood." He reached out his hand to help hoist me up.

"Thank you..." I reached for his hand with my un-wounded one and gripped tightly for support.

Without any effort, he pulled my body up. "You know Tenten..." He said quietly, pulling my body closer to his. "If you let stress build up, it _will_ overflow."

I blinked a few times. "I-I know..."

He closed his eyes and moved into me. I knew what his next action was going to be, and I knew what it was going to be for. A small, relieving kiss.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yes...but I thought Shinobi were never to show their emotions, for it shows weakness?" I said with a small smile.

* * *

Author's notes - I swear, the more I write, the more I suck...

Thank you for reading


	9. A Place Of Fun

**Title:** A Place of Fun  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #8 - Our Own World  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

**Author's notes** - This story has almost 100 reviews, thank you so much to all of my reviewers/readers!

* * *

"Oh Neji, isn't the snow beautiful?" Tenten asked, spreading her arms out to her side like a bird and ran deeper into the field. 

"I suppose." I said, trying to keep warm. Unlike Tenten, I wasn't enjoying the snow and hated how cold it was.

"Thank you for taking me here. Never would I think of _you_ taking me to the mountains." She said with a smile and then began to twirl around in the snow several times, her arms still spread and her pink tongue was out from her mouth, catching the falling flakes. "I mean, you never like to do anything well..._fun_. You should have your own world where all you do is have fun and do things you enjoy!" She fell onto her back and began to move her arms and legs up and down and side to side, creating what she called a 'Snow Angel'.

"You're welcome..." was all I said.

As Tenten continued to make snow angels, and play in the white powder, I stood there. Hands in my pockets, myself dressed in warm clothing to avoid becoming ill. What good was a sick Shinobi? She continued to laugh and giggle with joy as the snow still fell, her cheeks becoming a shade of hot pink and her buns were falling out and becoming wet from the melted snow.

"Why don't you come and make a snow fort with me, Neji?"

"No."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"It's childish..."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "But it'll help you when and if you ever have a mission in the Snow village, what if you need to create a shelter...or..." she bit her lip, trying to think of ideas, "...or what if you were in a place full of snow and you needed somewhere to hide? Oh that would fall into shelter, wouldn't?"

I sighed. "I'll help, but that's all."

She smiled and began to build up the snow around her body. And unwillingly, I to began to gather the snow around my own body, combining it with her own pile.

Our snow fort was simple. Tenten and I barely were able to fit in it and we cramped close together, our body heat spreading to the other.

"At least the roof is tall enough that we don't have to crouch down." She said in a positive voice. "Have you ever made a snow fort before?"

"No."

"I didn't think so." She then began to twirl a large bunch of hair that had come out of it's bun. "Um, Neji?"

"What is it?"

Tenten pursed her lips together and began to twirl the large piece of hair faster. "I know you hate things like this, but I really want to thank you for taking me to the mountains and actually doing something with me..."

"You're—"

She pressed a finger to my lips. "You know, I wasn't done thanking you." Tenten smiled and battered her long eyelashes at me. Slowly, she cupped my cheek and leaned into my face, pressing her cold lips upon my own. For a moment I felt like I was on fire, the heat of her kiss overwhelmed my body and as she pulled away from my lips the warmth was instantly gone.

"Now I'm finished thanking you."

I gave her a weak smile, admiring this moment and her beauty. She looked so gorgeous in this form of messy hair, bright pink cheeks, and seductive brown eyes. "You're welcome..."

She blushed and looked away from me. This snow fort, it was not only my own world, but _our_ own world a place, like she said, where I did things I enjoyed and had fun.

* * *

Author's notes - When I was a little girl, I used to make snow forts with my family and friends, nothing like this ever happened in them, lol. It's been so long since I've seen real snow...and since the Holidays are coming up I decided to post one that has snow in it...not the best fanfiction in the world but meh, I try and I guess that's all that matters.

Thank you for reading.


	10. Mistletoe

**Title: **Mistletoe  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #1 - Look Over Here  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto...I just "Fangirl"

Author's note - Congradulations to this story on finally hitting 100 reviews! (Currently as I write this author's notes we have 106) I was hoping that my closest reader Crazed15yearold would be the one to give me my 100th, but we can't all get what we want, so I thank Misa-Misa for my 100th!

* * *

Christmas was the one Holiday I hated most of all. The streets where more crowded, people began to pick out their gifts for their loved ones which would then be later in a closet gathering dust. And it was just another excuse to have a break from work and training. My Sensei had insisted that we did something called a "Secret Santa" where we'd give a gift to someone without them knowing. It was pointless and there was only four of us, it was going to be obvious who the 'Santa' was.

"Alright, Neji, pull a name from the bag!" Gai-Sensei help out a small paper bag with four names in it.

I reached into the bag and pulled out the first piece of paper that connected with my skin. Pulling it out and reading the name, I knew the gift I needed to buy would be complicated yet easy at the same time. _Tenten_.

As the others went up and pulled out their names, I racked through my mind on what to give Tenten. Weapons was such an obvious things, but there was always that bitterness I would receive from her if I gave her one that she already had. There was always the question of giving her makeup, but then again, did Tenten even _wear_ makeup? I was growing frustrated on thinking about what I should give her. I knew giving something to Gai-Sensei or Lee would be simple, but Tenten...

"This is going to be exciting!" Tenten whispered in my ear, placing the piece of paper that held the name of the person she was supposed to give a gift too into her pocket. "I can't wait to see what my Secret Santa gets me." She then giggled as if she already knew what she was getting.

After training I decided to get the shopping over with. The sooner I was done shopping for her, the better. Roaming the shops in Konoha wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Walking into weapon store after weapon store I found no luck in finding what I wanted to get her. Shopping for her was going to be harder then I thought it would be. I decided to then skip the weapons and move into more 'girly' items that she would probably enjoy. I wasn't finding any luck with makeup either. Besides, I didn't want to get her the 'wrong' color. As I made my way into the next store, an clothing store full of exotic clothing from all around the world, I then ran into Tenten.

"Hi, Neji." She said, setting down the pair of silk shoes she was looking at. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping..."

"Oh, family?"

"In a way..."

Her brows tilted into a confused look. "Alright...have you bought anything for the Secret Santa mission Gai-Sensei gave us?"

I shook my head slightly. "The person I have is harder to buy for then I thought."

She laughed. "Same! I figured he'd be the easiest one to buy for. Well...I should probably keep looking around if I want to get him something good. I'll see you tomorrow, Neji." Tenten waved and headed out the door in a flash.

As I continued to browse the clothing store, I came across a few items that Tenten would maybe like. A ancient Chinese gown? No, Lee gave her one for her Birthday. Those silk shoes she was looking at? Too-pricy. A Kimono top? No, no, she already has one of those, she's wearing it right now.

"Why did it have to be Tenten's name?" I muttered under my breath, setting down yet another item I had considered buying for her. "A woman like herself shouldn't be this complicated to shop for." I looked around to the other men in the shop that was most likely shopping for their girlfriends. From the corner of my eye I saw a young man picking a small plant with white berry-looking things. Mistletoe. Would that be perfect for Tenten? I asked myself. I wasn't sure if she had a boyfriend or not, but if so it would be perfect for and the man.

-------------

"Merry Christmas, Neji!" Tenten said, holding a large package in her arms.

"Merry Christmas..." I mumbled, pulling out the small gift I had bought her from my jacket.

"Do you know when we can give out the gifts?" She asked, a large smile painted onto her face. "I can't wait to see his reaction when I give him his gift!"

"When Gai-Sensei and Lee are ready, I assume."

She pouted slightly before sitting down on the empty bench beside us. "That's fine, I want to see Gai-Sensei's reaction as well."

We waited around for several minutes before Lee and Gai-Sensei arrived, both carrying pretty large packages themselves. I felt a little rivaled as I looked at the small box I had for Tenten. Starting with Gai-Sensei, he opened his gift from Lee. I didn't get a good look at what it was, Gai-Sensei was impressed with the choice of gift and flashed a large smile. Lee was then next, his gift was from Gai-Sensei, his gift didn't surprise me, another set of clothing that met our Sensei's. He said it was because Lee was a growing man and needed a new pair...Tenten and I just shook our heads.

"I wanna go next!" Tenten then said, waving her arm in the air.

"Alright Tenten, let's see what you bought for Neji."

Of course it was obvious by then that Tenten and I were giving gifts to each other.

Taking the large box she handed me, I saw her smile grow and she covered her mouth as if to control her emotion. Lifting up the lid to the box and peering inside, I wasn't sure whether to frown or smile. Reaching in, I touched the soft gift and pulled it out.

"Isn't it cute, Neji?" She giggled.

In my arms was a large stuffed bear with solid lavender eyes that matched my own and a Ninja headband wrapped around it's forehead.

"Yes..." I said, hoping the answer pleased her. Inside, I was confused and a little bit disturbed by the animal. As I carefully settled it back into the box, I handed Tenten her gift. When she unwrapped the red paper and opened the box her smile faded into a confused look.

"Mistletoe?"

I nodded.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Kiss someone who's under it with you I believe."

Still confused, she smiled slightly at me. "Thanks Neji..."

She was obviously displeased with the gift and I was regretting not buying her the silk shoes.

"Can I hold it?" Lee asked.

Tenten shrugged and handed the Mistletoe to Lee. She then looked away, most likely trying to go through her head of why I chose that of all gifts.

"I think you two should kiss now..." Lee laughed.

I looked up, in the middle of Tenten and I, Lee held up the Mistletoe. I felt the color leave my face, this wasn't what the gift was supposed to be used for. It was for Tenten and her boyfriend. Not Tenten and I.

Tenten didn't look up, she caught on that Lee was holding it up and must've refused to kiss me.

"Look over here, Tenten." I whispered.

As she turned her head, I caught her lips under the Mistletoe, the where cold from the freezing weather and where trembling from the coolness. Though my lips where cold, I warmed hers up, doing what some would call 'baby kisses' before moving into 'passionate' ones. As we pulled away after Gai made a comment, Tenten's cheeks where a deep pink and her lips looked warmer.

"You have a stranger taste in gifts, Neji..." was all she could seem to muster from her mouth.

* * *

Author's notes - I wanted to give it a Christmas mood...I think I failed though...oh well...and I am _really_ sorry if you do not celebrate Christmas. 

Thank you for reading. Happy Christmas!


	11. Unrivaled Beauty

**Title:** Unrivaled Beauty  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #16 - Invincible; Unrivaled  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

To Tenten, there was so many flaws, she had such a plain look that some would call boring and her personality wasn't any better. My teammate was a simple women who mastered in weapons, and as other girls her age applied make-up and spent the weekends at the mall, she stayed with me and trained until nightfall. 

She didn't have gorgeous green eyes like Sakura Haruno. No piercing emerald eyes that, in darkness, was the only thing visible. Nor did she have the short pink strands of hair that Sakura had. Sakura's hair was beautiful and complimented her stunning face and was always the first thing noticed when you looked at her. Sakura's body was slender and long that was a lovely pale colored, thin and perfected with no markings at all.

Her eyes weren't like Ino Yamanaka's. Stunning blue that matched the sky above her. Her hair didn't look like Ino's either. Ino's hair was a light blonde color that was long and flowed in the wind and as she walked. Some would call her the 'definition of beauty.' Ino's body was curvy and more full with a peach coloring for skin, when Tenten's was not.

Tenten's eyes was a plain chocolate brown. In darkness you couldn't tell she even had eyes. Her hair wasn't any exotic color, only a simple brown that was plainly wrapped into two buns that rested on her head. Her hair or eyes wasn't the first thing ever noticed on her face, nor her eyes. It was most likely the large bulging packet of scrolls that rested on her hip. Tenten's body wasn't thin or curvy, it was more in the middle of those women. Her skin color was a small mixture of pale and tan forming some medium shaded color.

Though she didn't have the unique looks of Sakura and Ino, Tenten had such a rare beauty in my eyes.

"Look at Sakura and Ino..." She would say to me on a regular basis as we sat on one of the rooftops, watching the day go by. "They're so pretty. Look, Ino has Shikamaru and Sai gushing after her again...And there's Sakura. Naruto's flirting with her again and --- ouch! She just hit him, oh no, now Lee is making his move..."

I rolled my eyes. Ino Yamanaka wasn't beautiful at all and I found it impossible to find that people rivaled to get her. _Ino_ had a plain and boring look. I couldn't figure out why Sakura was all so beautiful either, though she had a unique look it wasn't nearly as stunning as Tenten.

"Why do you women obsess over petty things?" I said, watching as she continued to watch them.

"Petty things? What are you talking about?" She snapped.

"You are obsessing over Sakura and Ino and the people who rival over them."

"A girl really likes to be fought over, Neji." She smiled. "It makes her feel so special to know that there is more then one person who wants her."

I shook my head. What did it matter if one girl got more then one man after her? "Why do you think they have so many men rival over them?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I think it's just because they're so pretty."

I shook my head, if only she knew how beautiful she really was. Then maybe she wouldn't obsess over Sakura and Ino's rivals. Even if she knew how beautiful she really was, would she still be upset that no man desired her the way Sakura and Ino were?

"They aren't that pretty." I whispered.

"What?" Tenten blinked her eyes a few time and gave me her full attention.

"They aren't that pretty." I repeated.

"Oh yeah? Define your beautiful woman then, Neji."

I smiled, this was my chance. If I explained the true definition of beauty, maybe she'd understand that she herself had beauty.

"Beauty...my definition..." My smile grew. "Simple and large chocolate brown eyes that in dark looked black. Her hair is dark brown that was medium lengthen, which she normal led put into 'plain' hair styles." Her expression was confused, not yet had she caught on. "Her body isn't skinny, curvy, nor obese, but in between skinny and curvy. The perfect body type in my opinion, and her skin was the cross of tan and pale bringing a soft glow to her face every time she smiled."

Tenten frowned. "That's so plain."

"Not in my eyes. Your beauty isn't plain."

Her eyes lit up. "_My_ beauty?"

I nodded. "Yours."

She crawled over to me from her watching area and plopped in front of me, her head tilted in deep confusment. "Why mine? I don't have a unique like Sakura, Ino, or even your cousin, Hina---

I stopped her by pressing a finger upon her lips. Then, I cupped her cheek. Her face was hot from baking in the burning sun for the past hour. I leaned in and kiss her thin red lips, sucking gently upon the bottom one before pulling away. "To me, you do. You have an unrivaled beauty."

* * *

Author's notes - I suppose to make a fic okay you have to make Neji really OOC. Also, I'd like to clear one thing up - _I am a large fan of Sakura_, but I only made it seemed like she wasn't pretty or all that great of a character to work to the theme. I also do not find Tenten's look to be plain, but pretty. (What about Ino? Some of you are asking - honestly I do not like her character, she's much to prideful, and though my list can go on, I'll stop there. Also, I don't even think she's all that pretty.) 

Thank you for reading.


	12. Watching Her

**Title: **Watching Her  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #26 - If Only I Could Make You Mine  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.  
**Author's notes:** This 'chapter' will have a bit of...stripping...(would that be the right word? she's not a stripper, but she's removing her clothing...) and some stalker moments. I just thought I would give a notice on that since most people are disturbed by stalker stories. Also in happy news - This story has reached a little over 150 reviews! (Claps) Thank you everyone who takes the time to read and review this story.

* * *

She was such a beautiful young woman. Her long silky brown hair that was tied into two elegant buns. Deep chocolate pools for eyes. A smile that always lightened up the room, and a curvy, yet still very slim, body that finished her perfection. 

Perfect, that was hardly a word describe her. Was there anything greater then perfection I wondered, watching her pull her shirt over her head. It was unlike me, but I had taken a habit of stalking her, teammates or not, I'm sure she'd still feel highly violated if she ever found out about what I was doing. I continued to watch her as she removed her capri's and moved to her dresser. Her hair still in it's buns.

Moving her hands upwards to one of the buns, she gracefully began pulling out the pins that kept the bun together. It didn' t take her very long to pull out each pin and her hair to fall into a pigtail form. She left the hair and moved onto the next bun, doing the same action. When that hair was finished she then pulled out the bands that held the hair in it's separate parts and began to carefully brush her hair as if she was dazed. When she finished brushing her hair, she pulled it back into a simple, yet messy, ponytail and moved to her dresser.

It was times like this when I enjoyed that she never bothered to close the blinds that covered her bedroom window.

From her dresser, she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and tank style top. Slowly she stuck her leg into one pant-leg and brought the fabric up along her leg and then did the same to the other. I knew the next action she would do. She turned around so her body was towards me and removed the bra that held her breasts together. They would only be exposed for a minute before she slipped into the pajama top and crawl into bed.

My watch beeped once. She was in bed at eleven, right on time like always. I would be here for another hour before my job would be done. This hour always slipped by so fast as I repeated what she had just done in my mind. I jumped from my waiting spot to the roof of her house, careful not to make a sound and awake someone. Lowering my body down, I quietly pushed open the window to her bedroom and walked inside.

She was so beautiful as she laid in her bed, a thin blanket covering her shoulders and a heaver blanket over her torso and legs. The ponytail was falling out from her moving and brushing her head along the pillow.

Carefully, I hovered over her and slowly bent down so that my head would just be a few centimeters above her own. After waiting for a few moments, I lowered my lips to her temple and kissed her.

"Good-night, Tenten." I said, picking my head up and slowly making my way back to her window and sighed. "If only I could make you mine..."

* * *

Author's notes - I'm actually impressed with the way this one turned out. Lol. I don't think Neji would ever become this obsess with Tenten that he'd stalk her, but hey, fanfiction is fanfiction and besides, it's a lot better then having Tenten stalk Neji! Lol...maybe I've just been reading too many Stalker fanfictions. 

Thank you for reading.


	13. Lovely

**Title:** Lovely  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #12 - In A Good Mood.  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

She looked so beautiful as she laid upon my bed. Her hair pulled out it's buns and sprawled upon her bare shoulders that were covered by the blanket we slept under. Her skin no longer glistened with sweat, but had a glaze upon it that shimmered in the sunlight that peeked through the window. 

Her eyes fluttered open as I shifted my body. She didn't say a word about what had happened the previous night. Only a small smile crossed her face.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I murmured, brushing some of her hair away from her eyes.

The smile on her face grew. "I did."

I wrapped my available arm around her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. A smile forming upon my own face. I was feeling lazy and tired from the previous night, I'm sure anyone would be after that. "You look lovely." I spoke soft, like I did the previous night. "Absolutely lovely." I then pressed my lips upon hers. She didn't complain, and I didn't expect her to. She simply kissed me back and played with my hair through her fingers as I continued to kiss her.

"It's good to see..." she started after we finally pulled away and was wrapped in each others arms, "that you're still in a good mood."

* * *

Author's notes - Ugh, I hate writing short fics but I found this one to work only as a short one. Now before anyone asks about _what_ Neji and Tenten did last night, well...use your imagination. I also apologize for not updating this story in a while, February got the better of me and I just didn't want to update...of course when I did it was new stories...I guess I just wanted something new to give you, lol. And since today is March 9th..._Happy Birthday Tenten! _(Really, it's her birthday. Lol...hm...maybe I should have put off posting theme eleven...dang!) 

Thank you for reading.


	14. Wasn't Her Destiny

**Title:** Wasn't Her Destiny  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #7 - Superstar  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto or Covergirl.

**Author's notes** - This 'story' is actually based a little bit off of my SasukexSakura story; Model Behaviour. In it, Tenten is a highly famous model. And since Neji seems to get all of the glory and attention, I decided to give Tenten some limelight and make her famous for a change. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell that flashbacks are spoken in italics. Also - this certain kiss was written for the four fashion models that died of Anorexia Nervosa in Auguest and November of last year and the one who died in Janruary of this year.

* * *

She made her way down the runway, her face forward, eyes focused, lips parted slightly to let air out of her mouth after she breathed. Her earring dangled and shimmered as she walked, and the wavy skirt fluttered as she put another foot forward. When she reached the end of the runway, she did a few quick poses before swishing her body around and heading back to the dressing room, where she'd put on another two outfits before coming out with all the other models that accompanied her. 

"_I'm going to be a model_!" I remembered her saying when we were young. She'd always ignore the comments that Lee and I gave her and snap at us and then walk as if she was on the runway. I didn't think she'd ever make it into the modeling world. When she told me she would model, I used to laugh and tell her that it wasn't her destiny to model. Fate just wouldn't allow it. But twelve years has passed since that day and fate allowed her to model and grace the runway, she was modeling for famous agencies and did a bit of Commerical and High Fashion. "_See_!" She told me after shortly becoming a model. "_I told you I could model! It is my destiny to model, fate allowed me to do so_!" It had been four years since that day and I had been with her every step of the way.

After Tenten modeled out her final outfit, she came out again with all the models in the fashion show with her. I clapped and smiled as I saw her. She looked so stunning on the catwalk, she always did. When I knew she'd finish changing into her regular clothing, I headed towards the changing room.

------------------------------

"_Neji! Lee! You'll never believe what happened to me!_" Tenten said ecstatically as she rushed towards our training ground.

I finished breaking my bored and looked up. "_Hm_?"

Tenten had a large grin across her face. "_My mom took me to a modeling agency and they like the way I look. They said I was the perfect height and my measurements are really good to!_"

"_You mean they want you model_?" Lee asked, tilting his head to the side confused.

Tenten nodded. "_Yup..._"

------------------------------

She didn't have time for Lee and I anymore, no longer did the three of us go to the movies or hang out after school. We hardly saw Tenten unless she was on T.v. or visiting us for a quick visit before she flew off to some country for a photo shoot. Because of her modeling she missed so many things. She wasn't there when Lee and I got our license, she wasn't there when Lee and I was awarded our first degree black belt. She wasn't there for homecoming or winter formal.

I knocked on the door, unsure if it was even her changing room or if she was still changing. The door handle made a sound and was turned to open the door.

"Neji?" She blinked a few times, confused.

"Hey..." I said.

A smile grew across her face. "What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd come to one of my runway shows."

"We..._I_...miss you."

"Miss me? I see you guys all the time."

"Not as much as you used to." Since she landed a new contract with "_Covergirl_" she didn't have as much time to visit us as she used to.

"Sorry, I've been held up a bit. You're here now though, do you wanna come in?" She shifted her body and held out her hand into the entrance of her room.

"No, it's fine." I tried ignore the dirty clothing on the floor. "Lee and I have training tomorrow."

She frowned. "Right. I understand...well I'll see you later then right?"

------------------------------

"_See!_ _I told you I could model! It is my destiny to model, fate allowed me to do so_!" She laughed and placed her hands on her hips in an 'I-told-you-so' pose. "_They want me to model for Elite! I'll be doing all types of modeling. Runway, Commerical, High-Fashion, you name it Neji!_" A smile crossed her face. "_I told you I could model!_"

"_Congratulations!_" Lee said happily.

I, on the other hand wasn't happy for Tenten's new upcoming fame. She wasn't supposed to model, it just wasn't her destiny. Her destiny was to go to continue martial arts with us and become a black belt the same time we did, as a master of weapons. She wasn't supposed to walk the runway, but walk her children to school that she would have a couple years after graduating high-school with some of the top grades. "_Yeah...congratulations Tenten._"

------------------------------

"Yeah..."

Tenten wad disappointed that I declined her invitation. "You know..." she started, "I have this weekend off, so we can go to the movies if you want."

I smiled. "That'd be nice."

Her face lightened and she wrapped her arms around my shoulders in excitement. "It'll be so much fun, just like the old days!"

"Tenten, don't you remember?" A tall man who was in the room with her that must've have been her agent said, "You're flying to Madrid for Fashion Week tomorrow afternoon."

She frowned. "Oh...right, I forgot...The weekend after that, alright Neji?"

I nodded. "Sure." I leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Be safe in Spain." I left her stunned in the doorway, she wasn't going to be available next week either. Something would come up and she'd apologize deeply to me, saying that she'd then meet up for Christmas.

Tenten was a supermodel; a superstar. She had no time for a regular life.

* * *

Author's notes - Yes, I _am_ obsessed with models, that's why she is one in this story...anyway, it turned out worse then I thought...oh well...(Am I the only one who actually thinks Tenten is pretty enough and meets the needed material to be a model? Lol.) 

Thank you for reading.


	15. Goodbye

**Title: **Goodbye  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #4 - Our Distance And That Person  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

* * *

She looks so happy with him. A bright smile upon her face, her eyes lit with joy and her cheeks red from laughing so much. She's happy now, and there wasn't a doubt about that. When she was with me, she was so sad and wasn't her usual cheerful self. She spent more days depressed for no reason then she did smiling at the new day. 

"Lee, you're so funny!" She chirped as her new lover would make another joke.

My eyes glistened with envy as she continued to laugh at his joke. It was my fault we were no longer together, but I wanted her again, to hold and whisper words of love in her ear as we curled in a light blanket together after a long hard day of work. How I missed those days when she was my own.

She stopped laughing and took a sip of her water goblet.

She was over our breakup in such a short period of time, it made me slightly doubt the relationship I had with her. Was she even truly devoted to it or did she even really love me? Or maybe she was over it so fast because she thought I didn't love her. I shook my head and took a sip from my own goblet. Looking back at those days, I never really showed much emotion and never told Tenten that she was special to me at all. Lee, on the other hand, probably told her all the time and most likely goes on and on about how much of a treasure she is to him.

As I watch them continue talking, my heart continued to sink. I was sure that Tenten didn't even know I was the father of her unborn two-week-old child. She would find out later and assume that Lee was the father since he was her most recent sexual partner. A child. That was going to be one more thing that Tenten and I wouldn't be sharing together. After so many tears, fights, secrets, and love making it was all for a few months of happiness and a heart-wrenching breakup.

"It's late..." I heard Lee wrapping up his conversation with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, "Tenten and I should be going now."

I quickly gulped down the rest of my water in the goblet and followed several some-odd feet behind them. His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close and her head softly upon his shoulder as they walked out of the building.

I followed Lee and Tenten to her house. What I saw next, was something I almost use to seeing, but killed me every time. Without any hesitation, Lee planted his lips upon hers and kissed her deeply, holding her waist close to his hips. I averted my eyes away as the kiss became deeper. It was too-much.

Once I knew they were finished and Lee left the house and was a fair distance away, I came out my own hiding. "Goodbye my lover..." I whispered, heading to my own home not to far away from hers.

* * *

Author's notes - (Shudder) I really hate the LeeTen pairing...but honestly, what else was there to be a triangle of? Her and Kankuro? (Yes, that is actually a pairing.) And before anyone asks; yes. This was inspired from the James Blunt song "Goodbye My Lover" (which I don't own.) And wow, this story has 200 revies! You people are so kind, lol. I was thinking about putting this theme off until much later, but Crazed15yearold wanted me to put this one up. 

Thank you for reading.


	16. Life Lessons

**Title: **Life Lessons  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #17 - Kilohertz // kHz  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Tenten squinted her eyes as she tried to capture every Scientific word that came from Neji's mouth. She understood very little of what he explained, not like she even understood what she was supposed to be writing about. 

"The kHz is frequency," he told her, "you understand that, right?"

She bit her lip and quickly dotted down on her notepad that it was frequency. "Yes, but what are it's applications?"

Neji let out a small noise of irritation. For the past hour or so he had repeated to Tenten what exactly kilohertz was, the history of her (which she caught on after first reading about the man,) and the applications it was applied with that she used in daily life. It wasn't really a difficult topic and he couldn't understand why she was having troubles with something so simple. "A few of it's applications..." he began, his tone sinking with every word. "are Electromagnetic radiation, the number of oscillations of the perpendicular electric and magnetic files per second. Radio frequency, which is usually measured in kilohertz, megahertz, or gigahertz. Which explains why all of your radio dials are labeled with 'kHx', 'MHz', and 'GHz.'...do you understand so far?" He added, seeing Tenten's slightly confused facial expression.

"Kind of..."

Neji cleared his throat and continued. "There is also Sound, which is an oscillation of pressure. Each note reacts to a certain frequency which is measured in hertz. And last, there are various computer buses. They transfer data using clock signals for our modern products. Do you think you finally understand now?"

Tenten quickly finished writing down the last that Neji said. "I think so, yes."

"Good."

After she finished writing, Tenten tossed down her pencil and laid her body down upon her bed which she was sitting on for the past hour. "I don't understand Neji, how did you become such a genius? I mean, I could spend years of my life studying but it'd be worth nothing since I wouldn't remember half of it."

"I was simply born that way."

Tenten rolled her eyes. At times she hated it when Neji was a genius. "So you were born with all the knowledge in the world?"

"Of course not. No one is."

"It shows. I mean what kind of a teenage boy doesn't show any knowledge of happiness?" She said in a giggly and cocky tone.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "I know happiness."

"Oh you do? Then why don't you ever show it?"

"Because...it's pointless to have."

Once more Tenten rolled her eyes. "Come on, don't you ever have a _little_ bit of fun?"

"No."

"I'm sure you have. Don't you have fun when it's just you boys on the training ground? Or maybe there's something you do when you get home that you find fun like...reading or something like that!"

Neji shook his head.

"You trying to explain kilohertz to me is like me trying to explain happiness..." She muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" His attention was fully on her now.

"Nothing." She said a little too-fast and then smiled deeply. "I know how I can get you to show happiness!"

"Oh, and what is that?"

Tenten smiled and sat down in front of Neji, directly face to face. "It's simple. I'll kiss you."

"What?"

"I'll-kiss-you." She repeated slowly. "I heard from Ino Yamanaka that boys become _really _happy when you kiss them. So why not try it on you?"

"I'd rather not..." Neji objected, a light tint of pink forming under his eyes.

"It's only fair though Neji. You taught me a whole hour's worth of lessons on kHz, now I teach you a short lesson on happiness." She stated proudly. "Now close your eyes."

Neji did as he was told. It was better to have this so called lesson of happiness over with then have her bother him forever about it until he caved into her demands.

Within a few short seconds, Neji felt soft and warm lips touch his own. Tenten's lips were not at all what they seemed to be, they looked cold and maybe even chapped from the harsh winds but they were only the opposite of what he expected from her, as the kiss continued for a few short seconds, Neji finally felt a new emotion that he had been lost from for so many years - happiness.

"Did it work?" She asked after pulling away, pursing her lips together for a second or two.

"No." He lied.

Tenten frowned. "I was right, you trying to explain kilohertz to me is like me trying to explain happiness..."

* * *

Author's notes - Honestly, I don't know crap about the kHz...so I just read a book about it...still didn't get it...Hopefully this is a 'happy' one compared to my last. Some of you were very disturbed by the LeeTen and I can't blame you at all. (Extra - If you've been watching the Naruto Shippuuden lately, you'll see that Team Gai is looking awsome as usual!) 

Thank you for reading.


	17. Wasn't Worth It

**Title:** Wasn't Worth It  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #28 - Wada Calcium CD3  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"I'm here to see Hyuuga Neji. Can you please tell me what room he's in?" I shyly asked the nurse at the front desk. The flowers and get well card in my hand held tightly, showing that I was a close friend. 

"Of course." The nurse glanced through some papers. "Room A10. That's just down the hall." She leaned over the desk and pointed to my right. "You'll have to keep it quick though, he needs rest after a battle like that."

I nodded and headed down the hallway.

"Neji?" I knocked on the door and opened it, peeping my head through. "Are you awake?"

There wasn't any answer.

Deciding that I should at least drop off my gifts, I slipped through the small opening I made in the doorway and walked deeper into the hospital room.

Sleeping peacefully on the bed was my teammate. Seeing him bandaged up as much as he was saddened me. What was he doing this time that landed him in the hospital?

I sighed and set down my flowers and card trying to make it look nice.

"Wada Calcium CD3?" I picked up the bottle of prescription next to the vase of flowers I set beside him. _This must be the new calcium supplement they recently invented, that only the highly injured needed. _"What did you do to yourself, Neji?" I asked, shaking my head.

_Try to bring back Sasuke...that's what you did to yourself. _I sat down in the chair beside the desk. _You tried to bring him back and nearly died for it. Why couldn't you be a little bit more careful? You could've stayed here with Lee and I and not have yourself be stabbed or however it was..._

I stood up from the chair and leaned over his body. I then lightly pressed my fingers upon the injury spot. _It wasn't worth it Neji..._ I then bent down and kissed his untouched forehead, where the mark that made him a bird was. _It just wasn't worth it..._

_

* * *

_Author's notes - I apologize that this one is so short as well, but I wanted to write a simple and 'sweet' one. And I don't even know what Wada Calcium is, so I had to take a guess at it...sorry. 

Thank you for reading.


	18. Ten Things of Tenten

**Title:** Ten Things Of Tenten  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #10 - #10  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga blinked his violet eyes several times as he read the list he was trying to write He felt dumb for writing it out. Ten things about her that he loved about her. It was supposed to be an easy task. She was a simple woman to pick at and she was a simple woman all around. There was only one thing left he had to write about her, but that seemed to be the most complicated of all. His mind went through many things about her and they all seemed to be pathetic answers. _He_ wasn't going to settle for that. Neji's mind racked through several memories of his times with the woman, thinking of the perfect thing to make number ten. 

"That's it," he told himself. "That's the perfect thing."

Quickly he scribbled down the tenth thing about the woman and sealed it in a thin envelope. Afterwards, he quickly arrived at her home to deliver the paper.

"This is for your daughter." He told her very confused mother. "Make sure she reads it before practice tomorrow. It's the written assignment that our Sensei wanted us to do during the weekend."

With no more words, Neji turned around and headed back to his own home. Slightly impressed with his achievement.

-----

Tenten held the envelope in her hands. Her eyes examined it for a while before she opened it and pulled out the one piece of paper inside. Neji was never one to leave a message without being there and making sure she read it.

"_Ten Things Of Tenten_" it read across the top of the sheet. She tilted her head to the side in confusment and continued reading down the paper.

The list was full of small, but detailed answers. One to nine went through petty little things about her. Her hair, eyes, body, her personality, Genjutsu talent, weapons talent, the list went on to pointless little things that were apart of her. The list slightly bored her until she reached number ten.

' #10 - The most important thing about you is the way you kiss. So soft, sweet, and luscious. Our first kiss is the one thing I love most about you. You didn't rush into it, nor did you try to avoid it. You made sure it was perfect and just right. There are truly no words to describe the way you kiss, other then that it's the most wonderful thing. _'_

Tenten smiled as she finished reading. "_Ten Things Of Tenten_...cute."

* * *

Author's notes - Ah! (Bangs head on desk) This didn't turn out the way I wanted it too! I was actually supposed to be much longer but I just couldn't do it! (Takes a deep breath and tries to calm down.) It's better then nothing though. Now, before anyone says anything. I did **not** take the idea for this theme from Crazed15yearold. In fact, I had this theme written a good five months before she wrote and posted hers, so, no, I did not steal her idea. 

Thank you for reading.


	19. Survive

**Title: **Survive  
**Author: **Anorexia  
**Fandom: **Naruto  
**Pairing: **Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #9 - Dash  
**Disclaimer:** Anorexia do not own Naruto.  
**Author's notes:** This doesn't have any spoilers, not to worry. This is just some imaginary thing she made up.

* * *

"You want me to go without you?" She said in disbelief, her large brown eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"There's just no time. It's too risky for you to stay and help." I quickly snapped at her. The village was being overthrown and many of our number had already died. I couldn't risk her life by keeping her here when there was nothing to save and we would obviously fail.

"Risky? Neji, I can help and fight. _I'm_ a Ninja as well!" Her small hands curled up into fists. "This is what we trained for. I'm not leaving without you!"

I took a deep breath. She was being so stubborn and it was almost pointless arguing with her on this top. "You need to help get the children and elderly out."

"No! I want to help you and save Konoha!"

"There's nothing to save!" I yelled, growing irritated that I was arguing with Tenten and not the enemy. "Konoha has fallen! You need to get out and save everyone you can before you fall too."

Her eyes un-narrowed and she let out a deep breath. "Neji..."

Out of no where I grabbed Tenten's figure and pulled it close to my body, embracing her closely and capturing her lips in a deep kiss, making it quick yet pleasing to her. When I pulled away she was a light pink.

"You need to survive this. Having you fight is too-risky." I kissed her lips once more. "Now go, _now_!"

Still stunned from the kiss she nodded and turned around, gathering nearby elderly and children. Dashing her way through Konoha to safety. As she dashed through the fallen city, she turned her head and with begging eyes, pleaded for me to follow.

I simply shook my head and pulled out a Kunai knife. "I'll follow you shortly."

* * *

Author's notes - Gah! (Bangs head on desk) Horrible! This is so short and so crappy! 

Thank you for reading.


	20. Helping Eyes

**Title: **Helping Eyes  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #20 - The Roat Home  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

I was taking another walk around the block, enjoying the village of Konoha, always calm and in peace. I was walking to the park. I always enjoyed playing there, it was full of fun and I was able to practice my Byakugan. When I reached the park, I saw a small girl sitting on a park bench, crying. 

The girl looked to be roughly around my age. Her hair was a dark brown which was done up in two buns that rested on her head. The girl was crying into her pink dress that was soaking in the front from all of her tears.

I felt sorry for the little girl and walked over to her. "Are you lost?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

The small girl lifted her head up, tears were streaming down her face and she looked scared. "Y-yes." She hiccuped.

"I can help you find your mom if you want." I held out my hand for the her. "I'm Hyuuga Neji by the way."

The girl hiccuped once more and unwillingly gave him her hand. "I'm Ama Tenten..."

I smiled. "How did you get here by yourself?"

Tenten's crying had calmed down a bit and was trying to control her breathing, which only led to more hiccups. "My mommy and I were spending the day together." She thought on it for a minute. "I remember that I saw a butterfly go by and I started chasing it. The butterfly then got so high that I couldn't reach it. Even with standing on my tippy-toes and hands in the air! When I looked back to see mommy, she was gone!"

"Do you know which direction your house is?"

She bit her lip, thinking hard to remember. "Um...I think it's that way." Tenten pointed to her left.

I turned to my left. "Do you know what color is it?"

Once more, Tenten bit her lip to remember her house. "Yeah! It's yellow, with a green roof! Oh, and there are lots of flowers in the front yard."

"Alright, I'll find our house just give me a minute!" I gave the girl another smile and then blinked a few times. "_Byakugan_." My eyes stayed it's same light lavender color, but the veins surrounding my eyes seemed to have 'popped out' and where highly visible. I could tell that I had scared Tenten with my Byakugan.

Her own eyes had grown to a larger size and her body had backed up a bit.

"Don't worry." I said. "I can see through things with my eyes and will be able to spot your house, then we can take the road home."

Her eyes stayed large in surprise and gave a meek nod. Carefully, I scanned the area, looking for the exact house she had given me the description of. It was complicated because many of the homes in the area had the same description. I finally saw a house with a young woman sitting on the steps, crying. Her hair was the same medium brown as Tenten's and was also done in two buns that rested upon her head. "I found your house and mom."

Tenten clapped excitedly and jumped up and down. "Really? Oh thank you for helping me, Neji!"

I smiled and grabbed her hand. "Come, I'll take you home."

The road to her home was a long one. We passed by several homes and went up many streets to get there. Tenten never stopped talking the whole way.

"Oh Neji, thank you for helping me find my way home!" She'd say over and over again, pleased that I was able to find the way. When she had finally calmed down, she then began to ask me questions. "Neji, are you excited to start the Ninja Academy next year?" "Do you think you'll ever be a Hokage one day?" "Is that Byakugan jutsu-type-thing something that runs in your bloodline? It's so cool."

Amazingly I managed to keep up with all of her question asking and was able to reply to her question shortly after it was asked. And thankfully, we soon reached her house.

"Tenten!" Her mother cried out, rasing towards her daughter.

"Mommy!" Tenten also ran towards her family member. "I got lost mommy. When I was chasing a butterfly, but Neji saved me!"

Her mother looked up from hugging her daughter. "Thank you, Neji."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Tenten's mother pulled away from her. "Why don't you thank your new friend for bringing you back, and invite him for supper?" She nodded furiously and rushed back to me.

A smile grew upon her face as she wrapped her arms tightly around my body and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for bringing me home, and Neji, would you like to have supper with us? We're having Udon."

I was stunned for the next few moments. "Y-yes...thank you."

* * *

Author's notes - Omg, that has got to be the dumbest NejixTenten fic in the world. I wanted to give it a cute and innocent love so children was the only way...not to mention I only made it 'cute' because of Neji's emotions and OOC-ness...(or at least tried to) Looking back on earlier episodes of Naruto with flashbacks of Neji's past, he did have a lot of emotions and seemed a little dorky...(Shrugs) Now if Tenten had a backstory, this would have been easier to write. 

Thank you for reading.


	21. I Remember

**Title: **I Remember  
**Author:** Anorexia  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** Neji Hyuuga x Tenten  
**Theme:** #25 - Fence  
**Disclaimer -** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Remember this place, Neji?" Tenten laughed, pointing to a large open training ground where a Sensei and her students began to work on simple self-defense moves. "We used to train here back when we were Gennin." 

It had only been three years since we became Anbu and things were so different. Children's parks had been created into training grounds and more schools and homes were built for the economy. Tenten demanded we took the day to go visit the places we spent most of our teen years. 'Recalling the joyful memories' as she called it. 

"I remember." I said. This wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend my day off. She knew I'd much rather be training and growing stronger. "Next weekend, I promise." was her excuse. 

She dragged me around different parts of Konoha, recalling all our old lunch spots, shopping areas, where we first met our Sensei and other assorted places that were all just a thing in the past. As the sun began to go down, Tenten had marked off all the areas she wanted to see and began to drag me back home where she demanded to cook me a 'proper' home meal. 

"...I was talking to Sakura Haruno the other day and she was telling me that..." Tenten stopped her talking and turned a deep shade of pink. 

"What is it?" I didn't bother to worry about it being trouble, if it was, Tenten would have narrowed her eyes and brought her hand down to her weapon pack instead of blushing. 

"This is the place where we first..." She pointed to a the Konoha Botanical Gardens fence. "...kissed..." 

-------------- 

"Thank you for taking me to the Gardens, Neji. You know how much I love flowers." She sniffed the Orchid she made me buy her in the flower shop that was with the Botanical Gardens. 

"You're welcome." I mumbled, the sent of all the flowers irritated me. And I was beginning to regret taking her to the opening night. 

"We should do this again sometime, only then we'll go somewhere you want to." She laughed. "You won't have to dress so formal either." She sniffed the Orchid again and placed it behind her ear. "It matches, doesn't it?" 

Tenten twirled around, her white dress spinning with her body as she continued. When she stopped, she laced her arm in my own and sighed happily. "I forgot what it was like not having to always live the life of a Shinobi...to relax and have fun...I remember now." 

I stopped walking and began to feel nervous, tonight was the night I had planned on giving her, her first kiss but was now the moment? 

"Neji?" She looked at me with concerned eyes. "Is everything okay? You look sick." 

"Tenten..." I faced pulled away from her grasp and stood in front of her. Why was I nervous? I was a Hyuuga. I had to stand strong and without fear. I gently grabbed onto her hands and brought them close and pushed her body against the chain fence beside us. She was short for her age and I had to bend down to get to her face, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips upon her own. Tenten didn't deny, she pushed her body up and stood on her toes and returned the kiss. 

When I pulled away, a large blush was across her face. I gave a small smile. "I know what it's like now to live like a regular person." 

-------------- 

"I don't remember that..." I said stiffly. 

Tenten frowned. "It was only five years ago, you should be able to remember it." 

"I don't." 

She sighed and pulled me towards the fence and leaned her body against it. "Don't you remember? You took me to the Botanical Gardens grand opening..." She held my hands the way I held hers that night. "You stopped our walk and held me like this..." She then pursed her lips together and stood up on her toes. "Back then I was shorter then you and I had to stand on my tip-toes." She closed her eyes and the blush grew into a crimson shade. "And I remember our first kiss went something like this..." She pressed her lips onto mine and held it there for only a brief moment like I did all those years ago. 

When she too pulled away, the same large blush was upon her face. "Do you remember now?" 

I gave a weak smile. "I remember."

* * *

Author's notes - Wow, this story has been up for a year. Can you believe that? Well, after long hours of contiplainting and thinking about deleting this series. She finally thought it'd be too much of a hassle to have PM's about people asking why the story was deleted. Truthfully, if it ever does happen it's because of this - Sever Depression. Writing keeps me alive some days, but lately I've been really down. This move took it's toll on my body and mind and I'm extreamly stressed out. I don't care if you bash the story anymore (not like I ever did care in the start) it's all words in my head now. 

Thank you for reading. 


	22. Handsome

**Title:** Handsome

**Theme:** #18 - "Say ahh..."

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Author's notes:** I really apologize for the long delay before I updated again. I had some things going on and I didn't want to do any writing (again) but I'm back for a long time now!

* * *

All eyes were on her tonight. It didn't matter to anyone that she had Neji Hyuuga wrapped around her arms, all what mattered was how beautiful she looked that night. Every girl in Konoha complimented her on at least one aspect of her beauty. Whether it was her silky moonlit skin or her now one single bun, to the midnight blue eyeshadow that danced upon her eyelids, all eyes were on Tenten only because of the way she looked for this one night. 

Her date was actually happy that people were bothering her all night and not himself for a change. Often in his life he grew tired for the fame he was always given. From time to time a comment would come up that 'with Neji as her date, she looked complete', women today.

Neji hardly said a word to her during this dancing date they were on. Only when she first came down the steps of her small home did he tell her she looked nice, but that was the largest amount of words she heard from him all evening. As the night drifted on, no words were exchanged between the two.

"Neji..." Tenten finally spoke as the stars became for visible from the window view. "You know you look really handsome tonight."

"An?" He said awstuck.

She nodded 'yes' and kissed him on the cheek, blushing a deep shade of crimson when she pulled away. "You always look handsome though."

* * *

Authors notes - Once again, I'm really sorry for the long break...Yes, so, anyways...I wanted to give Neji some limelight since I seemed to have favoured Tenten throughout this story. Maybe since she was always getting the compliments he was feeling a little left out...hm...it's cheesy, but that's what most fanfictions are these days, lol.

Thank you for reading.


	23. NotSoSpecial Gift

Theme - _13: Excessive Chain_

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto

Authors Notes - I apologize for my delay...really...I promise not to take so long next time.

_

* * *

_"You want it..._wrapped?_" A young woman who seemed to be in her early twenties raised both of her eyebrows at the young man across from her. 

"Yes."

"But, it's a _weapon_. We don't normally gift wrap these things." She set the tip of her finger on one of the many pricks on the ball. "What's wrong with taking it in it's case or just a regular box? You can always wrap it yourself when you take it home as well you know."

"It can't wait." The boy said, growing more and more impatient at the woman as time went by.

"Well..." she said, biting her lip. "I suppose I can make an exception for the Hyuuga clan." The woman quickly pulled out a small roll of baby blue wrapping paper that wasn't even open. "Who's the weapon to anyway?" Her eyes raced up and down his body.

"A teammate." He said truthfully.

"It wouldn't happen to be for Tenten would it?" The woman smirked.

Neji stayed silent as he pulled out the money to pay the woman. She didn't say anything else after the change was exchanged and he had taken the gift off of the counter. But she was the first to catch on who he was buying for.

He felt idiotic for carrying such a brightly wrapped gift along the busy streets. Several people would glance, point and then murmur about Neji's strange package. Thankfully she only lived a few blocks away and people would finally stop staring at him. He held the box perfectly on one hand and knocked on her door three times.

A faint cry of "_Just a minute!_" came on the other side of the door and then a little bit of movement, then the sound of locks being opened and then finally, she opened the door. "Neji!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Please come in."

"It's alright. I just wanted to drop this off. It might be a little heavy for you."

Tenten's face went to a bewildered look as she looked at the bright box in his hand. "It's for me? But why? I mean my birthday is a whole six months away and it's not a Holiday either. Nothing that would involve gifts has come up."

"You became a Chuunin." He said in his usual dull voice as if he wasn't happy for her acceleration. "So here's a...gift."

Tenten grabbed the box and sat down on her porch. After she was finished tearing apart all of the wrappings, she gasped and went white. "Ne-neji...do you know what this is?" She pulled out the gift gently by the main part. A large round metal ball with several spikes sticking out from different angels that had a long and excessively long chain attached to it.

"I had them add the excessive chain on..." He mumbled. "So you'd be able to through and swing it further around. I know how you like your weapons to be more long-ranged then short-ranged."

Tenten gently set the weapon back in the box and leaped up into Neji's arms. "It's wonderful, excessive chain or not." She smiled and kisses his lips, in thanks for the gift.

* * *

Authors notes - I was in a hurry to get this one done...with holidays things are pretty tight and rushed. Happy Christmas!

Thank you for reading.


End file.
